<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Merlin's Natural Charm (and how the entire kingdom fell for it) by injeong</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26239564">Merlin's Natural Charm (and how the entire kingdom fell for it)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/injeong/pseuds/injeong'>injeong</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Merlin Duty: A Thrilling Saga of everyone in Camelot shipping Merthur [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A little more angsty than the last two fics, Arthur discovers a lot, BAMF Merlin, But Only A Little I Swear, But it's pretty much only in passing, But it's still mostly crack, Everyone Loves Merlin, Except Arthur, Except everyone already knew, Fluff and Crack, Humor, M/M, Magic Revealed, Mentions of Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Protective Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Protective Knights (Merlin), The guards of Camelot would die for Merlin, slight whump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:22:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26239564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/injeong/pseuds/injeong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In Camelot, life goes on, and Arthur discovers more and more about his servant-turned-friend-turned-lover. </p>
<p>AKA Arthur accidentally learns about the all nice things Merlin does for everyone, and then one big magical one too!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Merlin Duty: A Thrilling Saga of everyone in Camelot shipping Merthur [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Numerous OTPS Infinite Fandoms</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Merlin's Natural Charm (and how the entire kingdom fell for it)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Possible trigger warning for attempted rape/non-con. It's only mentioned, so I wasn't sure whether to put a warning, but just in case, I'll put a message here.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>When Merlin burst into his bedchambers late for the fourth time that week, Arthur put his foot down. </p>
<p>"There's something going on, isn't there?" he said simply, and Merlin froze in the middle of picking up a stray shirt from the floor. </p>
<p>"No?" tried Merlin. It didn't sound very convincing to either of them, and Merlin wilted. </p>
<p>Arthur frowned. "I know you're never late on purpose. Is there something wrong? Is Gaius taking up more of your time?" It hadn't escaped his attention that Merlin was moving slower than usual, the dark shadows underneath his eyes unusually prominent. "You haven't been sleeping." </p>
<p>For a few seconds, Merlin paused, and Arthur could see him trying to formulate an excuse, before he gave up, slumping into the nearest chair. </p>
<p>"I was working," he said eventually. "You know. Servant stuff." </p>
<p>"I don't give you that much to do," said Arthur automatically, then he stopped, concerned. "Wait. Do I?" </p>
<p>"No," Merlin assured, huffing. "It's just - well, Grecia's mother is sick, so she can't come in to work, and Fabian's injured his wrist so he can't do half of his duties, and I said I would cover for them, since I had the time, but ..." He trailed off, looking sheepish. Arthur sighed. </p>
<p>"You did not have the time," he guessed, shaking his head. "Honestly, Merlin." </p>
<p>"I couldn't just turn them away," complained Merlin helplessly. "I wanted to help." </p>
<p>Arthur rolled his eyes, and gently shoved Merlin towards the bed. </p>
<p>"Take a nap. I'll go sort this out, don't worry." </p>
<p>"What? No, I still have -" </p>
<p>Fixing Merlin with a pointed look, Arthur motioned towards the bed. "<em>Nap</em>," he said firmly, and Merlin glared half-heartedly at him before stomping towards the bed and throwing himself into it. Despite his complaints, he had fallen asleep by the time Arthur had walked out of the door. </p>
<p>As it turned out, Merlin had not only covered for Grecia and Fabian's chores, but he had also offered to help out at least six other servants around the castle with their various jobs. Arthur was beginning to wonder whether Merlin knew the meaning of the phrase "time management". </p>
<p>"He does realise there are only twenty-four hours in the day, doesn't he?" Arthur said glumly to Gaius, who nodded gravely. </p>
<p>"Perhaps increasing the castle's servant population may lessen everyone's duties," he suggested. "Of course, that would mean more money going into their wages, but -" </p>
<p>"No, no, I think that's the best option," Arthur agreed thoughtfully. "I can't ask them to do more than they are already doing. I'll bring it up in the next council meeting - and Gaius, can I entrust you with making sure Merlin actually sleeps at night? I don't want him passing out in one of the castle corridors in the morning." </p>
<p>(The following week, fifty new servants had been hired. Merlin, annoyingly, seemed to figure out why, and gave Arthur a knowing, fond smile.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Making sure that Merlin took enough time off to rest stopped being a problem a few days later, when Merlin fell out of a tree (he refused to tell Arthur what he was doing in the tree in the first place) and sprained his wrist. </p>
<p>"Perfect," said Arthur, once Gaius had finished wrapping Merlin's hand and forcing several foul-smelling (and foul-tasting, if the disgusted expression on Merlin's face was anything to go by) concoctions down his throat. "You get today off. And tomorrow. I think at least four weeks off should cover it." </p>
<p>Merlin looked at him in horror. "<em>What</em>? No!" </p>
<p>"You're not to do anything with that hand," Gaius said firmly, and Arthur nodded approvingly. Of all the times that Merlin could have decided that his servant duties were so important, he just <em>had</em> to choose now.</p>
<p>"See?" he said instead, patting Merlin's uninjured arm. "Physician's orders. Stay here and rest, Merlin." </p>
<p>"I can still -" </p>
<p>"No." </p>
<p>The crestfallen look on Merlin's face tugged at Arthur's heartstrings a little (not that he would admit it), so he relented a little and added, "But I suppose you can still tag along, as long as you don't try and do your usual duties." </p>
<p>Merlin perked up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Word of Merlin's sprained wrist must have spread like wildfire during the night, because Arthur woke up the next day and found at least a hundred people crowding the corridor outside his chambers. The guards were squashed against the wall, and looked towards him in bemusement as he looked out in bewilderment at the scene. </p>
<p>"They're here to see you, sire," they said unnecessarily. Arthur gaped at the scene. </p>
<p>"What?" He managed. The crowd finally took notice of him, and all surged towards him at once, nearly running him over. </p>
<p>"Sire! Sire, may I cover for Merlin's duties today?" </p>
<p>"I heard that he was injured, please don't make him work, my lord, I'll gladly take over for a few weeks -" </p>
<p>"Please, allow me the honour of performing Merlin's duties for a few days -" </p>
<p>Somehow, the guards had managed to get the crowd to form a line, and they entered Arthur's chambers one by one, each and every one of them offering helpfully to cover for Merlin's absence. When Arthur, baffled, had asked why they would do that, he had been bombarded with a multitude of reasons and explanations. </p>
<p>Some reasons were sensible. </p>
<p>"He helped me once, when I couldn't work, even though he had his own job to do," Oliver, a kitchen boy, piped up. "I'd be glad to repay him." </p>
<p>"I was given a few days off because my master is visiting a lord in Essitir," another maidservant said brightly. "I have time to help!" </p>
<p>And then, naturally, there were some reasons that didn't really make sense. </p>
<p>"He fixed my goat!" </p>
<p>"Merlin killed the Basilisk I accidentally hatched last year -" </p>
<p>Arthur had choked on his wine at that, his eyes widening. </p>
<p>Cassius, one of the knight's sons, clasped his hands together solemnly. </p>
<p>"Merlin smiled at me once in the marketplace," he said gravely. "It changed my life." </p>
<p>Arthur stared at him, open-mouthed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well," said Arthur, in a strangled sort of voice. "It seems that we will have no problems in finding people to cover for your duties." </p>
<p>Merlin still hadn't stopped laughing his head off, and he paused for breath, wiping his eyes. </p>
<p>"I wish I was there," he said breathlessly. "Oh, the look on your face must have been precious." </p>
<p>Shaking his head in bafflement, Arthur watched as his manservant started cackling again. </p>
<p>"Honestly. How on earth did you manage to do all that? Half of those people seemed ready to throw themselves on a sword for you." </p>
<p>Merlin simply shrugged.</p>
<p>"Natural charm?" he suggested. Arthur couldn't help a smile. </p>
<p>"Actually, Merlin. I heard the strangest story from one of them - something about you killing the Basilisk that the butcher's son hatched by accident?" </p>
<p>Merlin's laughter froze. </p>
<p>"Ah," he said. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>Arthur had disliked the visiting Count Hamon from the moment he stepped off his horse, but he hadn't known how terrible a person the Count really was until that evening. While walking back to his chambers, Arthur had been ambushed by at least seven serving girls, who had begged tearfully for him to send the Count away as quickly as possible. </p>
<p>"I'm so sorry, my lord," one of the girls - Hildred, Arthur recognised, one of Gwen's friends - said, on the verge of tears, clutching at the hem of his cloak. "I can't - we can't be near him. Not even the male servants -" </p>
<p>"He tried to do - we couldn't stop him -" </p>
<p>"Please, my lord, we know it's much to ask, but -" </p>
<p>Arthur looked at them in concern. "Did the Count do something?" </p>
<p>Hildred shook her head, biting her lip. "He tried, my lord," she said tremulously. "He came up to us, and tried to take us into his chambers - he didn't care for our consent, and he -" she cut off, shuddering, and Arthur felt the fury starting to boil up inside him. </p>
<p>"What happened?" he said, as calmly as possible. Hildred swallowed. </p>
<p>"Merlin saved us, my lord." </p>
<p>Something cold washed over him, and he barely refrained from taking off to the Count's chambers and running him through right there. </p>
<p>"How?" </p>
<p>Another serving girl looked close to bursting into tears again. "Please, don't be angry at Merlin, sire, he just - he told us go, and when the Count tried to take him too, he resisted, saying that you - you would not take kindly to it. He's in the dungeon now, on the Count's orders." </p>
<p>Attempting (unsuccessfully) to swallow his anger, Arthur took a breath. </p>
<p>"I understand," he said to them. "The Count has brought his own servants. None of you will be required to serve him, so try and stay clear of him for the time being. I will go and ... talk to him." </p>
<p><em>I will go and eviscerate him on the spot</em>, his brain translated helpfully.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>"The threat of execution was a bit much," mused Merlin later, following Arthur back to his chambers after a very long, very heated shouting match with the Count. It had ended with drawn swords, a mob of vengeful guards flooding the room, and a certain Count banished from the kingdom upon pain of death. Arthur glowered. </p>
<p>"It was too <em>little</em>," he seethed. "If I had my way, I would have gutted right where he stood -" </p>
<p>He made a series of violent motions with his hands, and Merlin beamed proudly, patting his arm. </p>
<p>"Well, I suppose it all worked out alright in the end." </p>
<p>Arthur deflated, slowing down. "But it almost didn't," he said quietly. "He threatened my servants. He threatened you." </p>
<p>They stood in silence for a few moments. Merlin sighed. </p>
<p>"Nothing happened," he said gently. "It's fine. <em>I'm</em> fine. Honestly, if you freak out like this every time a random noble comes and tries to sleep with one of your servants -" </p>
<p>He seemed to realise his mistake a moment too late, and slapped a hand over his mouth. Arthur's jaw dropped. </p>
<p>"This has happened before?" he yelled incredulously, and Merlin winced. </p>
<p>"Ah. Um. Maybe?" </p>
<p>"<em>And you didn't tell me</em>?" </p>
<p>Sheepishly, Merlin rubbed the back of his neck, averting his eyes. Arthur made a disbelieving noise.</p>
<p>"I'm the king, I should have been able to stop it - what kind of ruler am I if my people still have to work in fear of being assaulted by the noblemen of my kingdom? If they can't even fight back for fear of punishment?"</p>
<p>"Arthur," Merlin said gently, "the fact that you listened when Hildred and the others came to you for help is proof that you're better than that. How many kings do you think would have stood up for a few servants like that? No offence, but your father certainly wouldn't have." </p>
<p>Merlin, to his credit, at least <em>attempted</em> to look guilty at the thought of criticising Uther. (He failed miserably.) </p>
<p>Arthur huffed. He felt a headache coming on. </p>
<p>"If there ever is a next time," he said seriously, "don't hesitate to come to me. Alright?" </p>
<p><em>Please trust me</em>, he didn't say out loud. Merlin seemed to hear it anyway, and smiled fondly, pressing up against his side. </p>
<p>"Of course," he said simply. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Arthur and Merlin had been enjoying a lazy afternoon together in the castle gardens under the sun, when one of the younger kitchen boys approached them, his puppy-dog eyes on full power. </p>
<p>"We need the kitchen genie," he said apologetically. Arthur blinked, then followed the boy's gaze to where Merlin was sitting up, suddenly very interested in the buckles of his boots. </p>
<p>"Kitchen genie?" he repeated slowly. Merlin jumped up. </p>
<p>"Duty calls," he squeaked out, and bolted towards the kitchens. The boy stifled a giggle. Arthur watched him go in confusion. </p>
<p>"... what's the kitchen genie?" he asked the boy, who he thought he recognised as one of the cook's sons. Otto, or something?</p>
<p>"Merlin is the kitchen genie," the boy replied brightly. "He helps! When he goes out and gets plants for Mr Gaius, he always brings back kitchen plants too, so we never run out. Sometimes we have lots to do because of feasts, and he just pops up like a magic genie, and somehow manages to clean all the pots in like, five minutes! So - kitchen genie!" </p>
<p>Arthur raised an eyebrow. </p>
<p>"Kitchen genie, huh?" </p>
<p>Otto beamed proudly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Arthur was battering a training dummy with a practice sword while Merlin dozed off underneath a nearby tree when one of the stablehands appeared. </p>
<p>"Sorry to bother you, sire," he said. "May we borrow your Merlin?" </p>
<p>Ignoring the oddly pleasant warmth that rose up from the thought of "his Merlin", Arthur quirked a regal eyebrow. </p>
<p>"Why?" </p>
<p>"Lord Ulric wanted to take Lebryt out for a ride. Wanted to try the best horse in the kingdom, apparently, sire." </p>
<p>Arthur lowered his practice sword, frowning. "I thought you stablehands usually readied the horses ...?" </p>
<p>The stablehand made a funny noise that sounded like a snort quickly covered up with a cough. </p>
<p>"No offence, my lord, but your horse would eat me." </p>
<p>Arthur thought of his prize stallion, eighteen hands of black velvet muscle and well-oiled hooves that could knock out a fully grown man with one blow, and the devilish, deadly glint in its eye. </p>
<p>"He probably would," he admitted. "Merlin?" </p>
<p>"Lebryt's a sweetheart," Merlin countered, frowning quizzically. "I don't know what you're talking about. He's adorable, and he loves apples and back scratches. Why are you so scared of him?" </p>
<p>The stablehand choked on his laughter. </p>
<p>"Did you forget that one time he broke four of Peter's ribs when he tried to saddle him up?" </p>
<p>Arthur blanched. He was having second thoughts about sending Merlin to ready Lebryt. (In the end, it turned out fine. Lebryt snapped at Lord Ulric when he came near, but as soon as Merlin approached, the horse's entire demeanour changed, and it whickered happily, ears pricked and eyes shining. Merlin stroked its neck, leaning forward to whisper something in its ear, and Lebryt turned towards Lord Ulric with a sort of grumpy obedience, allowing him to mount safely. Arthur watched it all happen with a baffled sort of confusion.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>"So," Arthur said to one of the new knights, "How are you finding Camelot?" </p>
<p>Osbert grinned. "It was a bit hard to adjust to at first, sire, but I think I'll quite enjoy living here. Merlin helped a lot, actually." </p>
<p>At this point, Arthur had run out of energy to puzzle over how Merlin managed to befriend people so quickly. He nodded. </p>
<p>"I see. Is he your friend?" </p>
<p>"I would hope so," said Osbert, and he looked almost shy. Arthur fought the urge to facepalm. "He helped me when I injured my hand on the first day. The physician was out, so he dressed my wound and we ended up talking for an hour. I was actually thinking of quitting, then, but Merlin convinced me not to." </p>
<p>Arthur recalled the first day of training for the newest batch of knights, and winced. He had been a little harsh on them. </p>
<p>"It was quite funny, now that I think of it, sire," Osbert continued happily. "He interrupted me and started complaining about toxic masculinity and unhealthy noble stereotypes. When I confessed that I doubted my ability to become a knight of Camelot, he immediately offered to tell me stories about times when you, despite being the king, had your own ... uh ... <em>failings</em>." </p>
<p>Uh-oh. </p>
<p>"What - what did he say?" Arthur asked, as casually as possible. Osbert's mouth twitched like he was trying to hold back a smile, and Arthur blanched. </p>
<p>
  <em>Damnit, Merlin.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>"Oh, I almost forgot," said Lord Alexander suddenly, and Arthur thought, <em>oh no, what now?</em> "One of Lord Alard's men is planning to ask Merlin out tonight. You may want to make it clearer that you're courting him." </p>
<p>"They're planning to <em>what</em>."</p>
<p>Alexander failed to hide his amusement. "Merlin just has that kind of effect on us nobles. I wouldn't be too surprised - this'll probably happen again." </p>
<p>Somehow, Arthur didn't think he would need to "make it clear" that he was already courting Merlin. His entire kingdom seemed to have found out within hours/ of Merlin confessing, so he supposed that Lord Whoever would get the message soon enough. </p>
<p>"Again?" complained Arthur. A similar occurrence happened every time a foreign noble visited, and Arthur was starting to get tired of it. It was funny the first few times, but now ... "Why do people keep trying to court Merlin?" </p>
<p>"I have a list!" Alexander enthusiastically reached into a pouch at his belt, and pulled out a roll of parchment that went all the way to the floor. "Do you want in alphabetically, or chronologically, or in order of importance -" </p>
<p>Arthur's jaw dropped. </p>
<p>"Any order is fine," he said weakly. Alexander brightened. </p>
<p>"He's just so nice, to all of us. Not to mention he is literally the kingdom's sweetheart - don't even try to deny it, I've seen how the villagers flock around him. Especially for us nobles - he doesn't alienate us for being of a different status, and he's actually willing to criticise us when we do stupid things because we don't quite understand the lives of the peasants, which has stopped a fair few disasters, I'd say. I, for one, appreciate his counsel. It's rare for nobles to take the peasant's voices into account, which has led to more than rebellion. How many servants have you come across who actually treat you like a person and not a - a scary, command-spouting machine?" </p>
<p>"What's a machine?"</p>
<p>Alexander sighed. "Never mind." </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"He just - he makes me feel like a <em>real person</em>," one of the guards sobbed drunkenly, his ale sloshing out of his cup as he waved it around. "Ya know? I mean - as a guard -" </p>
<p>Arthur grimaced and tried his best to look sympathetic. Beside him, another guard nodded and looked close to bursting into tears. </p>
<p>"It's always Guards, do this, or Guards, do that. Like, how many people in Camelot actually know our names?" He sniffed loudly, taking another swig of beer. "Don't - don't mind us. We'll just stand in the corners, while everyone pretends not to notice us, and we'll be the first to die when the sorcerers attack -" </p>
<p>"I see," said Arthur faintly. </p>
<p>"Merlin's the only honest-to-god decent person in this kingdom," the first guard wailed. "It's been so long, I almost forgot that <em>I</em> was also a human. He remembers my name!" </p>
<p>"He remembers <em>all</em> our names," added the second guard tearfully. "I would die for him." </p>
<p>"I would die for him first -" </p>
<p>"No, I would -" </p>
<p>Arthur got up out of his seat and edged towards the tavern door. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>ooOOoo</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Arthur felt the vibrations of the beast's roar through the ground, and it was so powerful it almost knocked him off his feet. </p>
<p>"We can't beat that," said Gwaine faintly, staring up at the massive creature writhing in the air above the castle. "There's - christ, it's bigger than the castle itself -" </p>
<p>The fact that even Gwaine couldn't even bring himself to joke about their situation was an indicator of how utterly <em>fucked</em> they were. Arthur tightened his grip on his sword, the deadly metal blade suddenly seeming so small and weak against the monster that was raining fire down on the lower town. </p>
<p>"We have to try," he said quietly. Leon looked at him, conflicted. </p>
<p>"We could try and hold it off, make enough time for the people to escape. But where would they go? A creature of this size - it would outrun even our fastest horses, and it would only take one well-timed strike to kill us all." </p>
<p>With a sinking feeling, Arthur watched as the townspeople fled, the houses and shops bursting one by one into flames, debris littering the streets. </p>
<p>He saw a movement out of the corner of his eye, and turned to see Gwaine stepping forward. </p>
<p>"Well," he said eventually, "this wouldn't be such a bad way to go. Castle, siege, massive evil creature. Where else are you going to find this kind of glory?" </p>
<p>"Going out fighting a monster twice the size of a castle would be kind of cool," Elyan agreed, though his eyes were still focused nervously on the beast. </p>
<p>Lancelot placed a hand on Arthur's shoulder, his expression sincere. </p>
<p>"It would be an honour to die fighting alongside you, my liege," he said. Arthur suddenly found his mouth dry, unable to form words. </p>
<p>It would be senseless to try and convince his men that they wouldn't be charging to their deaths if they attacked. It was clear as day - they stood no chance. Not against something like this. </p>
<p>Then -</p>
<p>"Nobody's dying," said Merlin quietly, from behind them. Arthur spun around, his heart hammering.</p>
<p>"Merlin, what are you doing here? It's dangerous -" </p>
<p>He was suddenly so much more aware of the flames surrounding them, the massive, deathly leviathan that only needed one, small movement to obliterate them. </p>
<p>"Nobody's dying," said Merlin again, firmly. Arthur stared at him, in confusion and a little bit of fear. </p>
<p>"You have to go," he tried. "The townsfolk and nobles are already retreating - we can try to hold it off, for a while, and you can - you can seek refuge in another kingdom -" </p>
<p>
  <em>so I won't have to watch you die too </em>
</p>
<p>Merlin shook his head, and how was it that he seemed calmer than the rest of his knights? </p>
<p>"I'm staying," he said, almost sadly. "You need me." </p>
<p>
  <em>and he did, more than anything, but -</em>
</p>
<p>"Merlin, please," Arthur begged. "Leave." </p>
<p>Merlin stood his ground, and Arthur watched in horror as the beast finally tired of watching the citizens panic, and opened its mouth, a gaping abyss of white-hot hellfire filling the sky and hurtling towards them -</p>
<p>And stopped, exploding into a million harmless sparks against a shimmering blue barrier than materialised above their heads. </p>
<p>Merlin's hands were outstretched, his eyes burning brighter than the fires that raged in the streets. The leviathan, furious, roared again, and Arthur almost crumpled to his knees from the sheer force of it, but Merlin - Merlin raised his head and roared <em>back</em>. Words in a language he didn't know, a call, a name - </p>
<p><em>Kilgharrah</em>, he heard. </p>
<p>Struggling to keep his eyes open against the blistering heat, Arthur watched in horror as another dark shape formed on the horizon, a dragon that glowed gold under the red sun. The monstrous beast, Camelot couldn't handle. If there was a dragon, too -</p>
<p>But as he watched, the dragon soared in circles, higher and higher, and dived, claws outstretched, flames erupting from its jaws, and launched an attack on the leviathan. The leviathan barely seemed affected, seemingly more irritated than injured. Fixing its gaze on Arthur and his men, it opened its mouth, and he had barely time to react before another wall of flame was rushing towards them. </p>
<p>Merlin staggered, but the shield held. It expanded as Arthur watched, the shimmering filaments of magic stretching outwards over the burning ruins of the lower town, touching down on the ground. The fires started to sputter out. </p>
<p>"Sire," Leon said worriedly, and Arthur shook himself. </p>
<p>"Help the people," he ordered, voice hoarse. "Save who you can from the wreckage, and take them away. Rally the knights, and send word to the other kingdoms - if Camelot falls to this creature, they'll be next." </p>
<p>Leon squeezed his shoulder, and jogged towards the cluster of knights that had gathered behind them. </p>
<p>The courtyard began to empty, and above them, the fires still rained down, the magical shield humming incessantly. Arthur stepped towards Merlin, then stopped. </p>
<p>The realisation that Merlin was a sorcerer hadn't been nearly as disarming as he would have thought. Perhaps it had something to do with the apocalyptic, world-ending monster that was currently trying to roast them alive. It just made sense, after everything, that Merlin had magic. Of course he did. </p>
<p>He lied about himself from the moment they met. (But there wouldn't have been another option for him, if he wanted to stay alive.)</p>
<p>He used magic, the very thing Arthur had grown up being taught to hate and fear, to save them. (But then, he couldn't imagine Merlin doing anything else with it. )</p>
<p>He betrayed Arthur, like so many others had done. (But he was loyal, he had always been so loyal, and if there was one thing that Arthur was completely certain about in this world, it was of Merlin's loyalty, his faith, his love.)</p>
<p>"Merlin," he started, then trailed off. He didn't know what to say. Thank you? Sorry? Why did you never tell me? </p>
<p>"Are you alright?" he decided on. Merlin lowered his hands, breathing laboured. The shield still held, the leviathan turning its attention now to the dragon that was attacking its eyes. </p>
<p>"Could be better," Merlin replied feebly. His hands were shaking, but he pushed himself to his feet, swaying slightly. "Um. I'm going to assume you aren't going to execute me yet, since you sort of might maybe need me to get rid of that ... thing." </p>
<p>Arthur felt something twist inside him at the mention of execution. </p>
<p>So he wasn't mistaken. The odd expression that flickered over Merlin's face <em>was</em> fear. Of him.</p>
<p>The realisation made up his mind.</p>
<p>"I'm not going to execute you because I've been courting you for the past year," he replied, watching Merlin's body tense up. Something sorrowful and tender rose up in his heart. "Because I care about you. And because I don't want to see you hurt." </p>
<p><em>Because I love you</em>, he didn't say. Not yet. Merlin's expression melted from cautious fear to guilt, then badly-hidden relief. </p>
<p>"I didn't want you to find out like this," he said quietly, and he shifted, like he wanted to move closer, but was holding himself back. "There was going to be a lot less ... well, evil monsters and fire." </p>
<p>Arthur huffed lightly. "I can imagine." </p>
<p>They both turned automatically towards the beasts as another roar shook the ground. The dragon was circling higher again, swooping out of reach of the leviathan's enraged attacks, and Merlin took a step away from him, towards the barrier. </p>
<p>"I have to go," he said, and Arthur's heart dropped. "Kilgharrah's powerful, but he's old, and he's spent the last twenty years locked up underneath a castle. I have to help him." </p>
<p>Arthur cursed under his breath. "No," he said. "No, I won't let you - you can't go -" </p>
<p>He thought of the fire, and the pain the death, and everything that surely awaited Merlin if he tried to intervene. Every inch of his being was screaming. </p>
<p>"I have to," said Merlin, almost apologetically, and Arthur crossed the distance between them, catching his wrist and tugging him back. </p>
<p>"The dragon can handle it," he said, even though he knew somehow that it couldn't. "Stay here. We - we have the knights, and as long as the shield is up - Merlin, you might <em>die</em> if you go out there -" </p>
<p>Merlin was shaking his head, and starting to pull away. Arthur watched helplessly as he reached into his pocket, and pulled out a familiar silver brooch with a golden dragon hidden inside. The one Arthur had gifted to him. Merlin pressed it into his hands, along with a light kiss. </p>
<p>"Maybe, maybe not. Keep this safe for me, will you?" He was already backing away, and the magical barrier shimmered briefly around his body. "I'm sorry for ... well, everything." His voice was already distant, barely audible over the crackling of the dying flames, and Arthur thought he heard him say, <em>I love you. </em></p>
<p>And then he's gone, disappearing into the burning woods where the two monsters are locked in fiery, bloody combat to the death. Arthur didn't realise he was screaming until Leon and Percival were grabbing his arms, roughly pulling him away from the now impenetrable barrier, and saying things in his ear he could barely understand. </p>
<p>"- can't stop him, sire, he'll be alright -" </p>
<p>"- your people need you, Arthur, please, calm down -" </p>
<p>He'd never felt so powerless before. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>Some point in the late evening, the faintly glowing blue barrier that had protected the citadel for hours flickered and disappeared. Several knights let out startled shouts, and Arthur was on his feet in a heartbeat, his hand on his sword, thinking, <em>he didn't make it, the beast won, we can't stop it - </em></p>
<p>Someone cried out. </p>
<p>"Sire, the monster! It's gone!" </p>
<p>The sky was empty again, no sign of the towering bringer of death that had raged outside only hours ago. Arthur didn't think twice - he took of running towards the woods, ignoring the shouts behind him. It didn't take him long to find the source of the carnage - just follow the trail of smoking debris and blackened trees - and skidded to a halt in the middle of a clearing, finding himself face-to-face with a bemused-looking dragon. He froze. </p>
<p>"We meet again, young Pendragon," the dragon said - said! - and Arthur blanked. </p>
<p>"Um," he said. "Didn't I ... kill you, or something?" </p>
<p>There was a rumbling noise that Arthur eventually recognised as a laugh. "You certainly tried. Dragons' hearts are on the right side, not the left." </p>
<p>Oh. </p>
<p>"That's not fair," Arthur said, insulted, and then spotted the small figure lying in a crumpled heap a few feet away from the dragon. A cold sort of terror seized him, and he stumbled forward. The dragon huffed, sending sparks onto the forest floor. </p>
<p>"Merlin is fine," it said serenely. "Ripping a portal in space-time to send that monstrosity back where it belonged simply took a lot out of him, that's all." </p>
<p>Arthur collapsed in an ungainly heap next to his manservant, barely registering the dragon's words as he pulled Merlin into his arms, his hands trembling as he checked him over for injuries. There were small burns, smears of soot, and a small, pale patch of bruises across his face that made some part of his heart burn with fury towards the monster that did this, but miraculously, he was still breathing, still alive. Shakily, he let loose the breath he hadn't known he was holding, and held Merlin tighter.</p>
<p><em>I almost lost him,</em> he thought, and the simple thought sent chills through his body. </p>
<p>Then he finally processed the dragon's words, and looked up, startled.</p>
<p>"Wait. Merlin did <em>what</em>?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So," said Merlin, in a small voice. "We - are we not going to talk about the - you know. The thing." </p>
<p>Arthur sighed. "What thing? The magic? The hole in space-time you apparently tore into the fabric of the universe to banish that fire-breathing monster? That dragon over there laughing at us, which <em>you</em> told me I killed?" </p>
<p>Merlin shrank further into himself, averting his eyes. </p>
<p>"Um. Any of them, I guess." </p>
<p>He looked torn between wanting to flee and wanting to pass out, and the guilt writhed below Arthur's skin. </p>
<p>"I suppose there will be a very long conversation about this later," he admitted, and Merlin winced. "But not now. We both almost just died, after all. I think we deserve a moment." </p>
<p>Merlin looked at him tentatively, and he must have seen the wordless, eternal forgiveness in Arthur's face, because he eventually began to relax. He burrowed deeper into Arthur's embrace, and Arthur buried his face in Merlin's hair, the scent of ash and burnt wood and blood overbearing.</p>
<p>"I thought I lost you," he mumbled. Merlin laughed - exhausted, weary, but still smiling. </p>
<p>"Please," he said. "A world-ending monster that's twice the size of Camelot's castle? They'll have to do better than that to take me away from you." </p>
<p>"I wouldn't want it any other way." </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>"Do not ever try that again," he told Merlin the next day, as he returned the brooch. "<em>Ever</em>. I'll put you in the stocks for a month if you do." </p>
<p>Merlin rolled his eyes, an affectionate smile playing over his lips, and accepts Arthur's kiss.</p>
<p>"I won't," he said easily. Arthur narrowed his eyes.</p>
<p>"I mean it. Do you have any idea what the people were like after you ran off to fight that thing? I had to bodily restrain at least forty guards from running after you, and the knights were even worse - and all the townsfolk and servants threatened to hold a coup and overthrow me if I executed you for being a sorcerer. They were getting out the pitchforks before I could tell them that I didn't want to hurt you, and it took me hours to convince them that I wasn't going to blindly kill everyone. For goodness' sake, even the horses were going mad after you left, Lebryt completely demolished his stable and tried to run off after you - have you seen the state of his stall? It's been reduced to splinters, Merlin, <em>splinters</em> - and for the love of god, don't even talk to me about how the neighbouring kingdoms reacted to the messengers I sent -" </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The story of how Merlin killed the Basilisk that the butcher's son accidentally hatched, among other things, will be posted in a fourth instalment to this series! Will be posted soon ^^ <br/>Hope you enjoyed reading! Stay safe out there (￣▽￣)ノ</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>